High output and high capacity assembled batteries are typically produced by arranging and electrically connecting more than one battery module in series and/or in parallel. Multiple electrically conductive bus bars are locked to electrode terminals by bolts in order to electrically connect the electrode terminals of the battery modules of an assembled battery. Each of the battery modules includes one or more unit cells, where the unit cells are electrically connected within a housing of the battery module. Battery modules may be placed next to each other and also stacked in layers to produce one assembled battery. These assembled batteries may be used in individual or commercial applications such as motor vehicles including airplanes, automobiles and marine vehicles.